Miki Sato
"It may sound improbable, but the world is full of mysterious happenings" - Mythical Mew Mew Miki Sato (佐藤 みき) is a major character in Mythical Mew Mew, and is Ame Momose's friend. Appearance Miki is a pale skinned girl with pale brown hair that reaches her chin and blue eyes behind large, round glasses. Her school uniform is a blue blazer over a white shirt with a red tie and black skirt. Personality Miki is a quiet, serious girl with an interest in the environment. She feels insecure about her inability to stand out but is too nervous to try. Story Mythical Mew Mew (TBA) Mythical Mew Mew a La Mode (TBA) Relationships Parents Miki's relationship with her parents is somewhat strained. She admires their intelligence and the level of success they've attained, but is frustrated by the way they're almost forcing her to follow in their path. Etymology Miki is a Japanese name that has several meanings, such as 'beautiful tree' or 'beautiful and noble'. Sato is the most common surname in Japan. It is made up of two kanji. Sa, which means 'help' or 'assist' and To, which translates to 'wisteria'. International Name Changes Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - Sophie Smith *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- Mila Sato *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - ''Měi Shù ZuǒTéng (佐藤美樹, ''ZuǒTéng Měi Shù) *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese) ''- Méih Syuh ZoTàng (佐藤美樹, ZoTàng Méih Syuh) *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - Mi-Ju Kim (김 미주, ''Kim Mi-Ju) *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - Sophie Smith *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - Sophie Smith *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power '(French) - Sophie Martin *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - Sophie Smith (Season 1) *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Voice Actresses Mythical Mew Mew *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (English)' - *'Mew Mew Amiche Magici (Italian) '- *'神话貓貓/Shén Huà Māo Māo (Mandarin)' - '' *'神話喵喵/Sàn Waah Mīu Mīu (Cantonese)'' ''- *마법 베리베리 뮤우뮤우/Mabeob Beriberi Myuu Myuu (Korean)' - *'ที่เป็นตำนานเหมียวเหมียว/Thī̀ Pĕn Tảnān H̄emīyw H̄emīyw (Thai)' - *'Mitos Mew Mew (Indonesian)' - Mythical Mew Mew Power *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Dutch)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Danish)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power (Greek)' - *'As Super Mitos (Brazilian Portuguese)' - *'Mythical Miau Miau Power (Latino Spanish)' - *'Митичната Силата Миу Миу/Mitichnata Silata Miu Miu (Bulgarian)' - *'Mitikus Kommandó (Hungarian)' - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Sihirli Kızlar 2 (Turkish)' - *'Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit 2 (Albanian)' - Both *'Mythical Mew Mew Power ('''French) - *'Družina Mjau – Mjau 2 (Serbian) ''- *אַגָדִימיו מיו/Mythical Mew Mew''' (Hebrew) - *'Mythical Mew Mew Power/Mythical Mew Mew Power (European Portuguese)' - *'Mijau Mijau Družina 2' (Croatian) - Others *'Luftëtaret Legjendar (Albanian) '- Trivia *She shares a Japanese voice actress with Yuki Nagato from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya *Her English voice actress is the same as Reanne Griffith from Magical DoReMi Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages